


Keeping it Down

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://realmess.livejournal.com/profile">realmess</a>' prompt of <i>Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks: quiz, firewhisky, and kneazle fur</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping it Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realmess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realmess).



> Written on 10 July 2006 in response to [realmess](http://realmess.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks: quiz, firewhisky, and kneazle fur_.

"I didn't mean for you to quiz me about Bill, damn it!" Tonks exclaimed, standing up in the boat and raising her bottle of firewhisky above her head.

Charlie quickly hooked an arm around Tonks' knees to knock them out from under her. "Stay down. Do you want us to get caught, woman?"

"Ow!"

"Yeah, well, if you ate more you'd have a better cushion."

"Charlie Weasley, have you been looking at my bum?"

"I've been looking for witnesses. Keep it down."

"No one's going to be out here so late. Have a swig," Tonks replied, thrusting the bottle forward and smacking Charlie's head with it.

"Ow!"

"Now who's making a racket? You look like you just inhaled a bag full of Kneazle fur," Tonks said, giggling.

"I'm never bringing you out here again," Charlie replied, rubbing his head.

Tonks pushed herself off the seat and knelt before Charlie.

"Hey! I told you to stop moving," he protested, starting as Tonks fumbled with his trouser buttons.

"No, you told me to 'keep it down'," Tonks answered, before lowering her head toward Charlie's exposed prick and swallowing it.


End file.
